Fascination
by Higuchimon
Summary: [one-shot, Juudai x Johan, Juudai x Yubel, Johan x Yubel, Spiritshipping (GX), Soulshipping, & Bondshipping, consent issues] Haou couldn't sleep. So he went for a walk. And walked right into a nightmare that he did not want to wake up from.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Title:** Fascination  
**Word Count:** 2,468  
**Rated:** M  
**Romance:** Yubel, Juudai, and Johan. Any combination of two or three of them that you like.  
**Notes:** Frankly, I've had far too many ideas lately that involve Yubel torturing Johan and Juudai like this. This one just cropped up as a result of another fic I'm working on and it was too interesting to drop and too immediate to wait and work into the ending of that fic. So, I did this. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** Haou couldn't sleep. So he went for a walk. And walked right into a nightmare that he did not want to wake up from.

* * *

It had been yet another exhausting day. Haou had taken over a great deal of territory, and added many souls to Super Fusion. And as always, he ended the day alone in his room, wearing only a light pair of pants, and trying to sleep.

Unfortuantely, sleep itself was eluding him tonight. That had seldom actually happened to him, and the young monarch of the world of darkness stared up into the ceiling over his bed.

_I should get up if I can't sleep. This is nothing but a waste of time otherwise._ And yet, he did not move. It had been far too long since he'd had a chance to do anything like sit there. He didn't like having it now. He didn't _want_ it. He had to keep himself busy, or else…he'd start to think.

Think of voices screaming his name in anger and hurt.

Think of a pair of turquoise blue eyes and teal hair.

Think of how it was _his fault_ he'd never see Johan again.

He jerked himself out of bed at last. The rest of the inhabitants of his castle would be asleep. It was his perfect right to wake them up if he wanted to, but he chose not to. He did not need anyone's help to go for the walk he'd suddenly decided that he wanted to go on. He was Haou. He could and would do as he pleased.

In the normal course of events, his guards at least would have noticed that he was leaving. But he chose to cloak himself from their eyes, wanting no one to even be aware that he was gone. It was not their concern. They were little better than slaves themselves.

He wandered well away from the castle, dressed not in his armor for a change. It wasn't that he had any intention of not intimidating anyone that he met. He simply hadn't wanted to go through all the trouble of putting it on before he went out. So, he wore the same pants he'd been in bed in, and his cloak, and shoes, and that was it. It was a warm evening. He would not catch a chill.

Haou generally knew the area of his castle, yet he paid little attention to where he was going, until he found himself by a large lake. He was struck by a nearly visible memory of all the times that he had sat by the lake at Duel Academia, or fished there, or in the ocean. He all but crashed to his knees at the strength of the memory, shuddering from head to foot.

_I am Haou. Yuuki Juudai is **gone**. As gone and as dead as Fubuki-san…Asuka…Kenzan…Manjoume Thunder…_ One last name whispered, pulled from his lips as the others had not been. "Johan…"

Oh, Johan. Known for only those few brief, brilliant weeks, but he had wormed his way into Juudai's heart as if he'd been born there.

_And because of that, Yubel hates him. And it was your fault. You got rid of her._ The memories flickered through his mind, faded a bit with the passage of time and perhaps whatever had been done to make him forget her at all…but he knew the most important part: Yubel had been his partner once, before Hane Kuriboh, and he had sent her away. No one had told him. It had been his own idea. And because of that, because of what he'd done, Johan was gone. And he'd come here to search for him, and everyone else was gone because of that, and it was _all his fault_.

And he threw back his head and howled out his grief as he never had before, screaming it to the uncaring heavens above.

He must have been farther from the castle than he'd thought, for none of his guards or patrols came to see what was going on. That was just as well as far as he was concerned. No one else needed to see him until he had managed to get control over himself again.

He drew himself up on the edge of the lake and stared down into it, shivering a little. Not from the cold. He wasn't certain why. Just …shivering.

"Juudai." The voice…the voice was so familiar, and yet different and far more familiar because of how different it was. He swallowed and tried his best to put himself into the Haou's mental armor, if not the true armor.

"Haou."

A low, throaty chuckle that sounded so very wrong. "Same difference." He was aware, suddenly, that there was someone behind him, and a gentle hand brushed through his hair. He jerked around, golden eyes wide, and stared in shock at what was behind him.

_Johan._ He did not know if what he said was out loud or not. Perhaps it did not need to be. All he could think of was that Johan was there in front of him…

And yet, not Johan. Because that voice was not his, and those eyes, so clearly visible in the light from the comet, were not his…they were orange, a hideous and wrong shade, and that smile was not Johan's, it was…it was…

"Yubel…"

And the smile only grew worse. "It has been some time, my Juudai." She…he…whatever…laughed softly and cruelly. "Do you like my new look?"

He could say nothing. There wasn't a single word that wanted to come out of his mouth at the moment. He only stared in surprise that he hadn't felt in weeks…months…years. If ever.

He could have stood there forever, just staring, but that was not what was on Yubel's mind at all. She reached forward and yanked Haou closer to her, and before he could even think of anything intelligent to say or do, their lips were locked together.

It was like kissing Johan and Yubel at the same time, which he guessed that he was doing. Johan's body, Yubel's soul…what had happened to Johan's? It had to be somewhere…

He had little chance to think about it, as Yubel continued to toy with his hair. Then she pushed him away hard, knocked his feet out from under him, and pinned him to the ground. She stood over, the light gleaming off of Johan's hair, and the smirk was one of deadly insanity. "I didn't come here to play with _you_," she purred softly. "I came here to play with _him_."

Haou had no idea of what she was talking about. There was no one there but the two of them…three of them…whatever. But he had no chance, again, to react, as with a wave of her hand, he was restrained to the ground, unable to move a muscle. And he still had a perfect view of her. Of Johan. The body. He still didn't know how to think of it.

All that had been wrapped around Johan's body had been a broad cloak. Now Yubel opened that to reveal that it was _all_ that was being worn. Haou swallowed once or twice. He had never had a chance to go to the hot springs with Johan, so he had never seen his foreign friend like this.

His shoulders were broad and muscled, his chest and stomach flat and hard, and…Haou's eyes were drawn inevitably to the anatomy below the waist. He'd never really been interested in seeing guys like this before. It hadn't crossed his mind to look at Johan like that. But he couldn't stop himself now. He just…looked. Fascinated. Enthralled.

Why was Yubel touching himself? Herself? Argh. Why couldn't he pick a gender? But Yubel's hand was slowly going down the length of it, from the base to the tip, as she settled herself where he still had a good view. Haou could not pull his eyes away, nor was he that certain that he wanted to. Not that he knew why. Again. Fascinated.

"Watch." The single word breathed out from her lips, and it was completely unnecessary. Her movements were slow and easy, and he stared as Johan's length began to slowly get harder and more aroused. Each stroke seemed to take a little longer than the one before it. Then Yubel's hand sped up a little, and his golden eyes followed her movements eagerly.

Her other hand reached down and began to toy slowly with the balls, moving just as teasingly as the other did. Haou watched them both, not even noticing that he was restrained any longer. The movements were far, far too fascinating for him to even think about what should have been intolerable.

All things considered, there was something of a dream-like quality to what was going on. Somewhere in the deep back of his mind, where he thought that which was unthinkable, Haou wondered if this _was_ a dream, if he had fallen asleep without realizing it, and a twisted fantasy has filled his mind.

If it was a dream, then not fighting would do no harm. He put so much trouble into the benefit of others, whether they believed it or not, when he was awake. A few hours of dreaming for his own pleasure would be restful, at the least.

And so he watched as Yubel toyed with Johan in front of him, and scarcely noticed his own erection slowly growing. All he could do was just stare, and the restraints kept him from doing anything to deal with it anyway. With each passing moment, Yubel's breath came a little more quickly, and Haou wondered if that meant she was close…

If she was or if she wasn't, she suddenly stopped and came over to him, standing with one foot planted on each side of his head. "Finish it, my Juudai," she whispered teasingly, one hand touching his cheek as softly as a whisper. "You know that you want to. For me. For him." A mocking sort of inflection rippled through her voice at those last two words.

Never before had something like this occurred to him. He knew in a sort of vague way that two guys could have sex, but he'd never bothered to learn how. For that matter, he'd never bothered to learn how a guy and a girl had sex. There was dueling to be done! All the rest of that could wait. But…this seemed kind of obvious. Especially as her hand moved over to his mouth and brushed against the lips.

"We want to feel you, Juudai. Feel your mouth around us. You know that you want us." It was Johan's voice and yet Yubel's style of speech. It was both of them.

_A dream…_ That was the only answer, truly. Johan was dead. Who knew where Yubel was. It could be no other way. So…it didn't matter.

He licked his lips a bit more, than opened his mouth. Only in a dream would he do this. When it came to reality, he was not even remotely interested. There was far too much to do. He wasn't even certain if he were truly interested in the dream. But dream-logic did not have to make sense.

_A banana._ That was the first image that broke into his mind. Of course, Johan's body was not yellow, but lightly tanned, and there was a sense of life in the inches that were slowly sliding into Haou's mouth that were far, far different from a banana. As his tongue began to move around that length, he realized that the taste was different too. It was hard to decide which was preferable.

If he tilted his head back, he could see Johan's face looking down at him, and that expression heated his cheeks up to the point he refused to look again, but started to suck a little more. Johan had never looked at him like that before. It had to be Yubel's influence. Even in this dream, he could not believe Johan would ever look at him like that.

Even as he sucked, he gasped a little, almost choking himself for a moment, as Yubel reached behind and her hands, _Johan's_ hands, closed around his own half-hard member, and where in the world had his pants went off to? Again their eyes met, and she indicated for him to continue. He wanted for a moment to say that he was Haou and took orders from no one: until she began to stroke him, her hands as skilled there as they had been with Johan's.

Coherent thought had not been a part of him for some time. Now it was even less a part of him. He sucked harder, abandoning anything that might have been sanity or sense, and groaned deep in his throat at the same time, matching every stroke she made. He scarcely noticed when she moved, and a few moments later, a warm mouth enveloped his _own_ length, and somehow the restraints had vanished, both internal and external, and he sucked and she sucked, and he could almost _feel_ Johan, in more than one way…

Pleasure wound all through him, growing into a slowly building core of pressure and delight that he had never felt in his entire life. Was this what he'd been missing all this time? Two pieces of a puzzle clicked into place in his mind, and he wanted this to not be a dream, to be a reality he didn't have to wake up from, no matter what, he wanted this to be _real_.

Then that core exploded, and he exploded with it, his hips bucking up towards that sinfully good mouth, a salty taste that he'd never known before filling his own, and he coughed, and tried to get rid of it even as he swallowed and licked up more of it…

"Johan…" he murmured weakly as he sagged back against the ground, completely worn out. "Yubel…"

A hand touched his face and he looked up briefly into those mad orange eyes…

And then they were gone, and he was in his room again, and it was morning. Haou blinked a few times, confused. He'd …that really had been a dream?

He was clean and dressed in the same pants he had went to bed with. There was no sign that he had even left his bed.

Haou laid there quietly for a few moments. His golden eyes, always blank and emotionless, were even more so now. Then he stood up, tossing the blankets to the side unceremoniously. He shoved it all out of his mind ruthlessly.

"Just a _dream_," he hissed to himself, and began to prepare for his day. He had work to do, and he did not want to waste any more of his precious time dreaming.

And far away, in another world, a teal-haired teenager with insane orange eyes laughed without and cried within…

**The End**


End file.
